Keepers of Magic
Welcome to the Keepers of Magic! This is an organization for dragons with magical promise. Initiation Letter Welcome to the Keepers of Magic! You are receiving this letter because you have shown promise with your magical abilities. In a few days after you return this letter, a Grand Keeper will be visiting your home to assess your abilities. But first, answer these simple questions: (These are the requirements for an OC.) # Is your magical specialty air, water, earth, fire, or a combination of any number of these? This includes subtypes like lightning for air and ice for water. # What is your name? # What tribe are you from? Specify your two or more tribes if you are a hybrid. # How old are you? # What gender are you? # On a scale of 1 to 10, how powerful is your magic? (1 is no magic at all, 10 is magic potent enough to destroy Jade Mountain.) Thank you, mage. We hope you pass your exam! The power of a Keeper is within you! Information When a dragon finishes their letter, it disappears and goes to a Grand Keeper. After this, the dragon is visited by a Keeper to be assessed. If they pass, then they join the Keepers as an Acolyte. The Keepers' HQ is in a large castle that serves as a school, library, and several other things. The ranks are, in order of power and magical knowledge with Acolyte having the least and Grand High Keeper having the most: Acolytes are the newbies in training. They do not go on missions. They are required to live in the headquarters. They wear gray woolen robes. Pathfinders are still in training, but they go on missions occasionally. They wear gray cotton robes. Keepers are the bulk of the fellowship. They go on missions often. They are not required to live in the headquarters. They wear gray cotton robes inscribed with runes. Loremasters are basically Keepers, however they do not go on many adventures, always live in the headquarters, and keep track of the lore and records. They wear blue cotton robes inscribed with runes. High Keepers go on a lot of missions and usually train the Acolytes. They wear purple, hooded cotton robes inscribed with runes. Grand Keepers go on a less than normal amount of missions, but are very busy running the day-to-day actions of the fellowship. They wear blue, hooded silk robes with runes inscribed on them, but the runes move as if in water. The Grand High Keeper runs every action of the fellowship, whether it be Acolyte Capture the Flag war training or a mission for some Keepers. He/she almost never goes on missions. He/she has an extremely intimate knowledge of magic and can cast spells without action. He/she wears purple, hooded silk robes with runes inscribed on them, but the runes move as if in water. They also have runes floating around them. Their power rating is always at least 8. The current Grand High Keeper is Akull (will link when page is made). Specialties Healer/Support - uses mostly supportive magic to heal and increase combat ability of allies; know little offensive magic and a few shielding spells Combat '''- split into Shielders and Fighters, each performing the task their names suggest '''Technomancers - use a combination of magic and technology to perform versatile tasks Assassins - just as the name suggests Members Akull - Awesum - Grand High Keeper Silven - Windy - Grand Keeper Powder - Seaviper - Grand Keeper Ambience - Matau - Acolyte Category:Groups Category:Content (Ruler of Awesumness)